


The Abandoned Shifters

by Storm07



Category: Original Work
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm07/pseuds/Storm07
Summary: Abandone. Alone.Two words explaining the situation of Argen right now. A snow leopard with supposedly two cubs but left with one.Raising one cub was harder than he thought, but liking it or not he was left with no choice,Along the way his small family was added, meeting two other cubs who were left abandoned kicked his mother instinct. With that, the small family he had was added by another twin clouded leopard cubs.Raising three cubs who were still nursing was difficult but he managed and survived.Leaving the forest he tried to venture the city, but his expectations were not met when humans turned hostile towards them. Barely surviving with his cubs he ended up in a deserted alley. It was better than left in an open area where vicious humans could hurt them.In the middle of his nursing, a cute 'meow' was heard, looking up he was immediately mesmerized by a pair of tantalizing eyes of a russian blue kitten. Who was infact left abandoned. Again, mother instincts kicked in.Now, instead of three, four cubs were left on his care.Meet Argen as he struggled with life as being an intersex shifter . He was left broken, betrayed, shunned and abandoned.





	1. Prologue

"Come here kitty" I coaxed , motioning my hands, the kitten just stared at me and sat on it's cute baby bum.

I sighed and looked at to Mike.

"It's not listening Mike" I complained. He gave me a hard stare and motioned me to continue with his chin.

"It's just a kitten Ashton, grab it carefully and then boom we're done" he said hands making some gestures.

"Easy for you to say, come here and do it" I retorted annoyance starting to bubble but a cute 'meow' snapped me out of my state and I glanced back to see the cat inching it's face towards my still outstretched hand. 

I smiled and waited for it to go on.  
"Come on kitty, come to papa" I said, too excited to see the cat walked on its chubby baby legs.

"Eww, choose your words Ash" Mike said in disgust yet I didn't care as I could feel the kitten licking my fingers.

"Oh, that's it Ash just a li'l bit more" Mike cheered as I smiled.

This kitten was too cute for it's own good. It's still undistinguishable what was the breed of the kitten since its body was still hidden under the big garbage box. My heightened sense of smell was doing a bad job of making me inhaled all the foul odors from the garbages but I didn't have a choice in this, the kitten was under there when we located it.

A sudden swift of  wind passed us making Mike and me shiver from the cold but as the wind passed so the odor, I cringed from the fouly smell but I froze when a certain scent mixed along with it.

"A shifter" I unconsciously mumbled.

"What?" Miked asked as he heard me. 

I looked at him wide eyed and scanned the area. I certainly smelled a shifter's scent, though it's faint but I was certain my sense of smell was not tricking me.

"You did not smell it?" I asked, he gave me a confused look and I prepared to explain when another cute 'meow' was heard. Oh, I forgot. I looked down and cooed at the sight, the kitten was now wholly out of the dark and now happily lapping my hand while nudging it's head on my palm. It recognized me. I smiled at that. 

The kitten looked up and I was greeted with a cute pair of eyes, pale blue and green. It was a smokey grey Russian blue cat. A cool breed of cat. I looked at Mike and smiled.

"Guess our job's done here" he gave me a wide smile and nodded patting my back. I scooped the kitten and inched it's face towards mine.

I froze and almost dropped the kitten when a sudden smell hit my nose. A shifter. Goddess, this kitten's a shifter? Yet left alone? I immediately scanned the area looking for it's mother, using my sense of smell I couldn't smell another cat shifter. I looked back at the pitiful kitten and craddled it to my chest.

"Mike can't you smell it?" I asked, he furrowed his brows and was going to ask me when I held the kitten to his face. He scrunched his nose and hit with the realization when his eyes widened.

"Holy shit" he gasped. I nodded and cradled it back to my arms. 

"I guess we don't need to hand it to the humans anymore. I bet this kid's a year old now. I can't smell another cat shifter so it's probably abandoned. But there's a distinct smell on it's fur that I can't place, due to all of this garbages".

Mike nodded and prepared to gather our things, he handed me a towel and I wrapped it around the kitten. It immediately snuggled and curled on me. I smiled, this kid needs pampering.

Mike talked to the woman outside and explained to her that the kitten needs to be examined carefully and cannot be adopted due to it's situation. The kitten still needs nursing and since it was a shifter we need to decline the offer, but of course they didn't need to know that.

Mike signalled me to go out and I saw no woman anymore. Good. I cradled the kitten carefully and walked to the car when a sudden noise sounded like chirpping resonated in the alley.

A distressed chirp continously engulfed the deserted place.

I turned back stunned when I could smell another shifter. My surprise intensified when I could see a clouded leopard cub. Its fur was coated silver with big black spots shaped like clouds, hence where they got their name. I stared at it with fascination and confusion when it countinued calling, emmiting such a cute tiny sounds. 

Then it struck me when I realized that cubs do the 'calling' to catch the attention of their mother.

Oh oh!

As cue, a big snow leopard emerged from the darkness, it was growling and hissing at me. 

A throaty growl kept on flowing from it's  mouth, a warning. I'm on her territory and somehow maybe I disturbed her cubs and she's giving me a warning sound. I didn't touch her cubs though.

The silver clouded leopard run it's tabby legs to its mother and circled around her back legs, the mother kept her stance and still giving me a deathly growl and stare. She's unlikely to attack carelessly since her cub was around her, she's assessing the situation. Good for me.

I slowly backed off, away from her not giving a glance at her cub, it might aggitate her, as a shifter I know how territorial a mother shifter could be to her offsprings, leopard wasn't an exception.

Another tiny whines could be heard from the deepest corner of the alley and two leopard cubs emerged, giving me another surprise again. One snow leopard and tan clouded leopard cubs. 

Then and there I realized that snow leopard couldn't produce a full breed clouded leopards without any genes from a snow leopard, if it was her offsprings. Weird. So where was the mother of the clouded leopard cubs?

But the way the  said leopards encircled and nudged around the snow leopard said it all that it was the one taking care of them. 

This was a full blown discoveries. We were only here  for a kitten and all I saw were leopards. I needed a raise.

"Ashton what took you so long?" Mike went up to me jogging and halted when he saw the shifters in front of me. 

"Don't move Mike" I whispered as the mother leopard was startled by Mike's entrance growling at us now ferociously, she was gathering her cubs around her putting them under her belly, guarding them.

Okay time to negotiate.

"Hey? We won't harm you and your cubs we're just retrieving the kitten"  I said trying to convince the mother. 

And I guess I did more damage to the situation when it or maybe she growled loudly startling the both of us and the sleeping kitten on my arms.

The kitten gave a big yawn and whined after hearing a growl from the mother leopard. I clutched the kitten to me securely, it was so small and could be mauled easily by the big leopard.

But as the leopard emitted a sound, a 'calling' sound I was met with a struggling kitten on my arms. The cubs were restless and licking to their mother responding to her call. 

Mike tried to get my attention but I didn't pay him mind when the mother continued calling, the kitten successfully squirmed out of my arms, scaring me to no end when it trudged to the mother leopard.

"Shit! Mike get the ----"  I was cut off with the sight at front of me.

As soon as the kitten was out of my grasp the mother leopard immediately lunged to the kitten and carried it with her mouth. The way she would carry her cub. The kitten's head was too small so she opted to carry around the kittens abdomen.  
I tilted my head and observed patiently. 

Did the mother just recognized the kitten as her own? to prove my point the leopard carried each of her cubs to the corner and laid, belly out.

The cubs immediately latched to her nipples suckling and so the kitten.

"Holy shit Ash did you see that" Mike said perplexed.

"I did" I answered. 

The kitten was hopeless in latching a nipple and the mother leopard had enough of letting the kitten on its own. Her head moved forward latching her mouth to the kitten and placed it near her face, the kitten immediately latched on the protruding nipple and suckled.

The leopard watched us and growled lowly. Somehow she's not seeing us as a threat anymore. Maybe she sniffed our scents and recognized us as shifters.

"Mike let's come back later we need to process this and let them alone for a while. We will convince the mother to go with us for the safety of her cubs but for now let's leave them alone" I explained, there's no use in retrieving the kitten anymore.

"But dude what if they'll be gone. We need to help them" Mike said worry laced on his voice.

"Snow leopards are territorial, she marked this as her territory it won't be easy for her to leave and mark another territory" Mike nodded and glanced back at the shifters.

I looked back and smiled at the piercing gaze of the mother leopard. I'll let them for now, we will surely rescue and give them a safer home.

'It was obvious that these shifters were abandoned and they need a long ass pampering'.

Looking back at the group I made a decision that even myself couldn't imagine doing it,

'I'll surely be the one to give them that'.


	2. One

THIRD PERSON 

The heavy pitter patter of the rain and the swooshing sound of the wind were the only thing resonating in the dark alley along with the scrambling sound of cans and garbages on the pavement. The alley was deserted with people, garbages and posters barely pasted on the walls were the only things symbolized the trace of human deeds. Perhaps it was because of the rain silently brewing into a storm. 

A group was huddled on the very corner of the deserted alley, the large drum they took abode barely held them in as they relied on each other's body heat.

The biggest of them all, curled trying to accommodate all the little creatures in its body, licking each one of them giving comfort and warmth as they kept on mewling.

"His tiny little beings'' A thought was said lovingly.

Being a shifter was not an unusual thing in their world. For the adult leopard, being a shifter was not a problem. It was his nature, it was his origin but the sad part was that in his society he was deemed unusual, a freak, an abomination. He was born with a female leopard, with a male anatomical body. Some found it cool, some found it not. Or in his part mostly. He was banished by his own society, shamed by his peers but loved by his family. A family that was ripped off from him, a family that was gone.

But now another family was made. A family not all bound by blood, origin or species but of love, affection and trust.

The rain was still pouring heavily from the stormy sky. The cold was getting rampant and the wind was going wild. 

Little whimpers emmitting and shivers eminent, so the older leopard curled more covering the li'l ones.

Cubs were more susceptible to cold , and need more heat. Their system were not yet full to completely protect themselves from extreme cold and heat. 

'How I wish the rain stops' the older one thought. His son, a snow leopard in origin like him was not having a hard time deflecting cold since it was their nature to be susceptible to cold areas. But the li'l ones ,not from his own blood were having a hard time and how he wished the rain would stop. He also need to hunt for food for himself inorder to able his leopard's system to produce more milk for the cubs.  
Hunting was hard since he's in the human territory, so he would resort to human foods and let himself transform in his human form to look for jobs or he might get lucky someone might give him food.

He's poor, it was obvious since he's living in an alley and basically lacked human actions since he practically stayed in his animal form for years. Shifting into his human form might be difficult and interacting as a human was another thing. But he needed to do it, whether he liked it or not. 

The storm was still raging yet still he need to eat. So he opted to shift and looked for food.

But of course, he need to wait the storm to settle down. He couldn't leave the littles behind in this drastic wheather.

All he wished was to have a decent shelter, food and safety for his family. But having his condition that everyone seemed to condemn, it would be an unachievable one.

 

FIRST PERSON POV

***Argen***

The rain was still pouring hard. I sighed. I'm hungry and I couldn't feed the littles due to my dried up milk. I was not producing milk anymore. I need to refill myself.  
I wanted to shift and ask for food but I couldn't. I stood up earning some whimpers from the cubs but I just licked them off giving assurance. My son Artic the oldest of them all replaced my role and curled around them. 

I moved my hind legs towards a pool of rain water, it didn't looked clean due to the dirty pavement, but I had no choice I was really hungry and thirsty. Perhaps water could sate my hunger.

Lapping on the water, I couldn't help but sighed inwardly with relief, it's been two days since I ingested something. I wanted food but I couldn't beg for it in this form. I couldn't hunt here and I couldn't reveal myself. Exposing myself would lead to danger and who wouldn't freak out seeing a snow leopard in a middle of a street? Surely I would end up captured.

I walked back to the cubs and picked each on of them to the deepest corner of the alley. Our sleeping area. I guess the rain wouldn't stop so I'll just let them settle for the day and let them sleep, at least in this place it wasn't so affected by the rain.

Artic followed me as soon as I picked the youngest Azure and let them curled up in each other. I licked my eldest son one last time and went to clamp my teeth in the piece of big cartoon, and covered them. 

'For now that would do, I'll be back Art take care of your brothers' I said gently to my son while lapping his head, he mewled and answered back 'yip mama' I cooed, responding him. He couldn't say well for now cause he lacked basic education since I birthed him when I'm in my cat form, since then I never shifted back, so mostly all he learned came from my thoughts. He's a 7 year old snow leopard, who shifted only once in his lifetime. During that time he was so confused and all he did during was to crawl to me and hugged me, trying to let out some noises but all I heard was a croaking sound. Eventually I shifted too for the first time ever, explained to him what happened using our bond link. He didn't shift again. 

He's a seven year old cub who's still nursing at me as his food source. I couldn't force him to shift to eat, so I let him nursed in me since I was still producing milk. Good thing about that, after I lost my second child from miscarriage I thought I'll stop producing milk, but fortunately I didn't and since it was hard hunting at that time I let Artic nursed in me, gladly he liked and adjusted to it. During that time too I adopted the two cluded leopard cubs abandoned in the forest, since the two were too young to eat, I let them nurse at me too. Which somehow an advantage since it was rare for me to catch a prey suited for family. It was really hard at that time. The forest was abundant but also dangerous which always put myself at risk.

But being in the city was more dangerous and hectic. I just hope we could survive this and hopefully live peacefully.

If we would have a stable life, I'd fill all those times that my son Artic should spent his early childhood, I'd make him the happiest kid among with his siblings. 

I just had to work harder.

I shifted, wear my one and only set of clothes. It was tattered but still usable. I saw it once in the garbage, grabbed it and let it washed by the rain water. Whenever I shifted I used it, but since I shifted only twice, thrice this time I only used it twice.

Groaning from the pain, I tried moving my muscles and getting used to this form. I was still wobbly but somehow I managed. The rain was still pouring but not much, I used some cartoons to cover my head and trotted to the streets and to the shadowed area where rain couldn't penetrate. 

Staring at the big sign 'E-Grocery Store' I took a deep breath and walked, perhaps this time I could get a job and have a food.

I was so hungry I could die.

**Author's Note:**

> the story might be confusing for now but it will be clearer at the later chapters.
> 
> this story is so new for me and i don't know where it will leads.
> 
> this story will also be including intersex, shifters etc. so don't excpect a normal plot.


End file.
